rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Listen Up
Listen Up is a song featured in ''The Wrath of Ruthless Ruth'' of Tangled: The Series. It is sung by Ruthless Ruth, Rapunzel, the Captain of the Guard, and the living pub thugs, which expresses Ruth's life long dream to sing, but never had the courage to. After her passing, unless her song was sang by others, they would be trapped within The Snuggly Duckling forever, and Ruth's spirit would not be able to move onto the afterlife. With some encouragement from Rapunzel, Ruth was able to fulfill her dream to sing, and convince everyone else to sing along, releasing everyone from the pub and allowing her spirit to be free. Lyrics Ruth: Since I was a lassie, Just a sweet young thing, All I truly longed to do Was make up songs to sing. Sure, my voice was rotten ''and had a pitchy twang, But I had dreams, and in my dreams This is what I sang. Listen up, all you goons, Listen up and hear my tunes. Every line, boys, is mine So listen up. Rapunzel : (spoken) Catchy. Ruth: How I yearned to sing it, Still, I was afraid. Guess I feared they'd call me weird And mock the songs I made. So I shut my '''PIE HOLE!!! And hid my work away. Rapunzel: But you had dreams. Ruth: And in my dreams, This is what I played. Listen up, if you please. Listen to my melodies. Rapunzel: Folks she wrote every note, Both: So listen up. Ruth: I kept my song a secret, But carved it on this club, Waiting till the perfect moment came. At last, I worked the nerve up, And stood before the pub, I let one note come through my throat, And then I died of shame! Big Nose: (spoken) Died? Attila: (spoken)Died? Ruth: (spoken) DEAD! Ruth: And now I haunt this tavern, Suffering for my art, Years and years of doubts and fears. Rapunzel: It's time to heed your heart. Ruth: I can end this curse now, If I can end this song. Vladimir: (spoken) Like in your dreams. Ruth: But in my dreams, You ALL must sing alo-o-o-ong! Listen up, all you thugs, Lift your voices and your mugs. Don't be shy, let it fly! Thugs: Listen up! Big Nose: Listen up! Attila: Listen here! Hook Foot: Raise the roof! Shorty: And rock the house! Thugs and Ruth: Make it loud, sing it proud, listen... Ruth: (spoken) WAIT! Rapunzel: (spoken) What's wrong? Ruth: (spoken) '''''HIM! Rapunzel: (spoken) Come on! Everyone needs to sing. Captain: (spoken) I-I haven't sung in quite some time, what if I'm rusty? Shorty: (spoken) Your name's not "Rusty", it's "Captain". And I'm Susan. Rapunzel: (spoken) Captain, please! It's almost midnight! We have to free Ruth! Captain: Listen up, listen close. You're disgusting, old, and gross! But your song is quite strong. All: Listen up! Listen up, listen up! Everybody raise your cup! Here's to Ruth, that's the truth. Listen up! Ruth: Listen up! All: Listen up! Ruth: Listen up! All: Listen up! Trivia *There was originally going to be a scene where the Captain showed off some righteous dance moves during Ruth's song. Apparently, it was cut from the final piece.https://twitter.com/TomCaulfield01/status/918498709721063425 References Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs